So Many Questions
by Shellc
Summary: BuffyVampire High What happens when Buffy visiting her friend at Mansbridge Academy discovers the secret that is hidden from the day students?


Title: So Many Questions 1?

Crossover: Buffy/ Vampire High  
Pairing: Buffy/ Marty

Rating: M  
Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and Vampire High belongs to Garry Blye and Mark Shekter

Summary: Buffy goes to visit her childhood friend and makes a startling discovery about the school.

Notes: Set between Season 4 and 5 of Buffy

Notes: For more info on Vampire High go to: http/www.vampirehigh.tv/

"This place is mad Dil" Buffy grinned

She was visiting her lifelong best friend Dillan Vanderson at her new school Mansbridge Academy. She had been there three months and Buffy was surprised she had lasted so long. A commitment to this girl was talking to someone longer than five minutes.

She should know. She was her only real girl friend. They had knew each other since they were three years old and met at nursery.

Because they had both been the only child in the family they formed a bond that was strong even to this day.

"It's okay I suppose, a bit weird at times though".

"Weird" Buffy laughed. "Girl you're telling me something is weird my whole world consists of that word".

Her friend laughed. She knew about Buffy. She had learned the hard way. She had gone to LA to visit her and met a pair of fangs. Luckily enough Buffy stopped anything from happening to her and after hours of her friend trying to explain everything she finally accepted it all.

"Okay maybe not weird but something is definitely strange about this place" she came over to Buffy whispering.

"Got to admit it gives off a creepy vibe alright" Buffy agreed looking around.

"I didn't know you had friends staying Dillan?"

The two girls whirled around to see an older man walking towards them.

He walked over to Buffy and offered his hand. Something about this girl wasn't right

"Aren't you going to introduce us Dillan?" he smiled at Buffy

Dillan sighed before making introductions

"Dr Murdoch this is my friend Buffy Summers"

"Miss Summers" he stiffened before going back to normal

"And do you stay in town?"

"Na I'm from Sunnydale it's about an hour away from LA" she answered.

There it was. The niggling feeling her had about her had come clean. She was the infamous vampire slayer- he needed to warn the other students.

"Will Buffy be staying in your room?"

Dillan nodded

"Okay well I'll leave you to get settled then. It was nice meeting you Buffy".

"See what I mean?" she leant over as he walked away.

Buffy nodded. Something was definitely going on and she didn't like it.

DOWNSTAIRS 

"That my friend is what you call fine" Karl was watching the entire conversation on the big screen.

"Not bad" Drew agreed but after what had happened with Sherry he was staying away from humans.

The two girls on the other hand weren't convinced

"I don't like her" Merrill said aloud earning a nod of agreement from Essie.

"Your just jealous" Karl leered at the woman. He secretly hoped that she was.

"There's something about her that I don't trust" Merrillcontinued

"And you would be right" Murdoch came down the stairs. "Where is Marty I need to talk to you"

Hold on I'm coming" he walked through the curtain downing the last drop of blood from his mug. He noticed the picture on the screen.

"Who's the babe with the redhead?"

Murdoch took the remote from Karl and switched the screen off

"Stay away from her all of you she is a…

"Vampire Slayer" Vakaal appeared.

"My lord I was just explaining" Murdoch replied.

"I knew it" Essie said "I was getting a vibe from her"

"And you would be right Essie this girl is dangerous to all your kind" Vakaal answered.

"What's a Vampire Slayer?" Karl asked.

"You don't know. You're a vampire and you don't know what a Slayer is?" Merrill was shocked.

He shook his head.

"Allow me to explain" Vakaal spoke and they all listened.

"A millennia ago a girl was infected with demon powers of some sort nobody knows how. But it gave her strength and power that vampires only dream of.

"Whose job it is to kill our kind" Karl was catching on. "But she can't be tough she looked like a Barbie doll"

"That is why so many underestimate her and her kind" Murdoch answered before letting Vakaal continue.

"Do you remember the text's you were given to study?" they all nodded "And you know who Angelus, Acathla and The Master were" more nods

"Well she defeated all three of them"

"So why doesn't somebody kill her then?" Marty asked the question on all their lips.

"When one dies another is called" Murdoch said "And if I remember correctly she was drowned but then resuscitated" he looked over at Valkaal and was met with a nod.

UPSTAIRS 

"You sure it's okay for me to crash here?" Buffy unpacked her bag. "What about your room mate?"

"She'll be gone for a few months" Dillan was clearing some space on the desk and Buffy came over to help her.

"Who's this?" she picked up a picture of a brown haired girl

"Sherry" Dylan looked over. "She used to stay in this room with Mimi and her appendix burst one night. Time the doctor got here it was too late"

"Shame she looked cool" Buffy put the photo back in it's place.

This place was getting worse and worse. That's when everything fitted into place.

BACK DOWNSTAIRS 

"So he's like 'Please don't I promise I won't do it again' and the pee is running down his legs"

The others couldn't hear Marty as he was laughing too much trying to tell it.

"So DID he tell anyone?" Drew was on the couch with Merrill while Essie and Karl were sat on the chairs next to the desk.

They were all in Murdoch's office supposedly studying but the minute Murdoch and Vakaal had disappeared the books were thrown away.

"What and have the hard man admit he pissed himself" Marty choked.

"Maybe we should get the reading done or Murdoch will moan again" Merrill reached over for her textbooks.

"I suppose so" Drew got up to get his.

"Marty jumped on the desk "What's he going to do, stake us?"

He saw the arrow coming too late and it caught him in the shoulder blade.

"Not a bad idea" They all turned to see a pissed of Slayer pointing a crossbow towards them.

"Oh how rude we haven't been introduced" she growled.

"I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer"

She aimed the crossbow at Drew's heart and pulled the trigger…


End file.
